Nonlinear optical (NLO) materials may be employed for applications including optical switching and power limitation as well as image processing and manipulation. Nonlinear optical behavior is the behavior of light in nonlinear materials where the dielectric polarization has a nonlinear response to the electric field of light applied, for example, when the electric field may be of an interatomic strength. In the field of nonlinear optical materials, a solid-state laser of a specific wavelength that may be about 1064 nm (infrared), as compared to visible light which is from roughly 400 nm (blue) to 700 nm (red). The term ‘solid-state laser’ is used, since what is being used to lase is a Nd:YAG (neodymium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet—a solid material). When this laser light hits a NLO material, the resulting laser light is half the wavelength, i.e. 1064 nm goes in and 532 nm (green) comes out. With proper optics and a NLO crystal, a 532 nm laser may be fabricated by starting with a 1064 nm laser. This fabrication is termed second-harmonic generation (SHG)—1064 nm/2=532 nm. If another NLO crystal is disposed in front of the 532 nm light, that radiation would be halved, i.e. 532 nm/2=266 nm, or 1064 nm/4=266 nm. This is termed fourth harmonic generation (FOHG). It is appreciated that the order of the harmonic generation is based on the original wavelength of 1064 nm.